


Hard liquor

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: A-RISE and μ's do a get together to celebrate a special occasion. Unspoken feelings and liquor always go hand in hand, as Honoka and Tsubasa find out.





	Hard liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my best girl!!

“This house is too small for twelve people,” Tsubasa mumbled as she took a sip of her shot glass of rum. She looked at the members of μ's sprawled around the living room and small yard from her seat behind the kitchen counter.

“Maybe, but it's certainly too big for just the three of us, wouldn't you agree?” Anju remarked as she sat next to Tsubasa. “Besides, it wouldn't have been right to celebrate the five year anniversary of that day without them.” Anju sighed contently as she ran her finger on the edge of her glass. “And I can clearly remember that it had been _your_ idea to invite them over here.”

“Yeah, I did,” Tsubasa turned to her best friend and pointed at a door off in the distance, “but my idea of inviting them here was _not_ finding Yazawa making out with Toujou in our closet, thinking she was Nishikino.”

“Well, that's your own fault for opening the alcohol cabinet,” Anju giggled as she took a sip from her cocktail. “Besides, seeing them getting touchy with each other isn't that bad,” Anju smiled slyly as she propped her elbows on the counter, enjoying the view of Hanayo and Rin cuddling on a sofa chair. Tsubasa also found herself watching them enjoy each other and sighed as she wondered how it would feel touch the one member who had taken her heart years ago.

“How mad do you think Erena will get if I join those two?”

“After what you did last time, please don't. I don't want μ's to hate us,” Tsubasa disapproved and shook her head.

Anju laughed and drank again. “Fine, I'll let them be for now. Although making Erena jealous is always is always fun.” Eying Erena from her peripheral vision, she knew she had caught her attention, so she began to lean to Tsubasa. “You know… I don't need a μ's member to get her like that…” Anju’s voice had turned much softer than usual, giving off a sultry vibe. As she leaned closer, she undid the first top buttons of her blouse and pressed her ample chest on Tsubasa’s arm.

“Yeah, no,” Tsubasa pulled her arm away, “you promised me you wouldn't use me to get her jealous again.”

“Boo, you're no fun Tsubasa,” Anju mumbled after her whine had no effect on the brunette. Anju leaned back on Tsubasa, this time simply resting her head on the other’s shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Anju spoke again, “you should go talk to her.”

“What?” Tsubasa looked down at Anju, confused at her sudden suggestion.

“Honoka-chan is alone in the yard,” her eyes were fixated on the lone ginger.

“Anju, I'm over that crush,” the brunette frowned and glared at her. “I've been over it for years-”

“No you haven't,” Anju interrupted her with a stern voice. “You never got over it, every time you get drunk you complain about how single you are but refuse to date anyone who isn't Honoka, and I do not want to hear that again. So _go._ ”

Tsubasa gulped, Anju’s remarks hitting bullseye. She took a deep breath, drank whatever was left of shot in one gulp and walked out to the yard.

“Tsubasa-chan!” Honoka lit up with a smile as she was joined by the brunette. “Thanks for having us, and thanks for inviting us to the special live!”

“Yeah, it was really fun performing with you all. It brought good memories back.” _Maybe one too many._

“I can't believe it's been five years since Sunny Day Song. A lot has happened since then.”

“And you’ve become much prettier,” Tsubasa convinced herself that she should be honest with Honoka. It's been too long since she last saw her and who knew when she would get to see her again.

Honoka giggled and blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “T-thanks, you're um… very handsome too. P-pretty I mean!”

Tsubasa couldn't remember when had been the last time since she had laughed this sincerely; somehow Honoka managed to surface this feelings out of her, even so many years later.

“A-and your outfit back at the live was really sexy too!” Honoka stammered as she tried to find more compliments but only getting more flustered in the process.

“Knowing you'd be watching, I prettied myself extra,” Tsubasa winked, getting Honoka even redder. She normally wouldn’t consider being this flirty, but her inebriated state said otherwise.

After that, the two enjoyed each other's company, occasionally exchanging stories about their lives and friends, but mostly falling in a comfortable silence. Tsubasa found out that Honoka ran her parents’ sweets shop for a while before moving out, living with Kotori and Umi who began to live together, and starting to study gastronomy. Tsubasa let Honoka know that next year A-RISE was planning to step out of the music industry, and that she'd personally like to become a coach for upcoming artists. Erena was keen on the idea of running a bar and Anju seemed to back her up as long as she could sing in it. At some point in their conversation they had scooted close enough that they were touching shoulders and eventually entwined their fingers.

“I've missed your company,” Tsubasa confessed with a sigh as she rested her head on the other's shoulder.

“I've missed you too,” Honoka mumbled, rubbing her cheek on Tsubasa’s head before kissing her in the forehead.

Tsubasa blushed in a sudden moment of embarrassment but quickly followed it up with a chuckle before facing Honoka. “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

“Touching your forehead? Ever since I met you,” Honoka joked, getting a smug smile out of Tsubasa. “Or do you mean…”

Honoka’s voice died out as Tsubasa leaned closer, the ginger doing the same until their lips met. The first kiss was short and chaste and so was the second. Honoka felt Tsubasa’s arms go around her neck and pulling her closer, their lips meeting once again. Honoka held Tsubasa around her sides as they kept kissing; she almost ran out of breath until Tsubasa pulled away, looking just fine while Honoka had to catch her breath for a moment.

“Wow… I-I can’t believe I just kissed you…” Honoka breathed out, getting a little flustered but still holding Tsubasa close. Tsubasa smiled warmly at her, locking her eyes with hers. “Oh my god I just kissed you…” Honoka whispered before letting go of Tsubasa, covering her lips in pure shock. “I just kissed you and if Umi saw us she’s gonna kill me!”

Tsubasa giggled, confusing Honoka a little, and then startled her by taking her hand and squeezing it. “Then let’s make sure she doesn't see us,” she whispered in her ear, winked at her playfully and ran back inside, pulling Honoka along with her. Back inside, Rin and Hanayo were completely knocked out in the sofa chair they had been cuddling in, Erena and Eli were having a drinking contest while Nico and Nozomi cheered on them; Kotori and Umi were, thankfully for Honoka, facing away from them as they talked with Anju in the kitchen’s counter. As they passed by, Tsubasa winked and stuck out her tongue at Anju before storming off to her bedroom in the second floor.

Honoka didn’t have much time to look around Tsubasa’s bedroom, as Tsubasa led her to her bed. The moment she sat down, Tsubasa crawled on top of her, kissing her once again. Without prying eyes, the brunette became much more passionate, kissing her in the neck and biting on her lips. When Honoka tried to reciprocate, Tsubasa took it as permission to go a step further and slipped her tongue between Honoka’s lips. Honoka was feeling overwhelmed with how aggressively Tsubasa’s make out was, and how oddly right felt to have their tongues dancing around her mouth. Her kisses were full of passion and desperation, as if Tsubasa was trying to make up for all the years they had been apart. Honoka started to run out of breath again, but thankfully Tsubasa leaned back, now simply straddled on Honoka’s lap.

“You know Honoka…” Tsubasa whispered and aimlessly ran her finger on Honoka’s chest. Honoka tilted her head, but before she could ask her breath hitched when Tsubasa began to grind her behind on her crotch. “Something hard has been poking me for some time now…”

“I uh…” Honoka found it hard to focus on stringing an explanation. Each time Tsubasa bucked her hips it sent shivers down her spine and it made it hard to breath without hitching.it. “W-well… kissing like that was really hot so I-I got excited…” Honoka seemed more embarrassed to having to have explained her hard on than having Tsubasa grinding her.

Tsubasa had to fight back her chuckle and focused on her task of teasing Honoka even more. She slowed down her grinding to a halt and moved back, getting off Honoka’s lap. Honoka took this moment to take a deep breath, which escaped when she felt Tsubasa’s hand on top of her groin. The brunette gave her a smile before her hand started to massage the bulge in Honoka’s hand; Honoka gasped as she felt Tsubasa’s hand stroke her groin. “Tsubasa…” she whimpered.

“Yes, Honoka?” Tsubasa looked up at her, not stopping her hand.

“P-please… stop teasing me a-and touch me directly.”

Tsubasa had planned to tease Honoka until she couldn’t take it anymore and begged but she found it impossible to say no to such a cute pout. Moving her hand up a bit more, she undid the zipper of Honoka’s pants and pulled them down. She smiled at the sight of Honoka’s fully erect penis and leaned down towards it. Locking eyes once more with Honoka, she grabbed her cock and slowly started to pump her hand up and down. Honoka’s breath became unsteady again, her eyes remained half lidded and her hands clutched to the bed. Slowly but steadily, Tsubasa stroked Honoka’s shaft faster and faster, to the point where Honoka’s covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle her moans and was leaning back with her back slightly arched. Tsubasa’s other hand busied itself by undoing her own pants, going under them and rubbing herself as she kept pumping Honoka’s shaft.

“Oh my god Tsubasa, I-I’m-!” Before Tsubasa could react, Honoka climaxed, covering Tsubasa’s hand in her semen. The brunette was caught off guard, some of Honoka’s cum having reached her face. She took a look at her hand and sniffed it curiously before giving it a lick and deciding it’s not worth the time to clean the rest of her hand like this, wiping it on her pants.

Taking a look at Honoka’s still erect member, Tsubasa leaned down and kissed the top of it, catching her by surprise. Tsubasa looked up at Honoka for a moment before completely focusing on her cock. She took the tip between her lips and started to lick it in circular motions, each lick taking a bit more of Honoka’s glans until completely inside her mouth. From there, she started to suck softly, taking a glance at Honoka to judge her reaction. She assumed she’s doing well by how Honoka’s stifling her moans, so she kept going, taking more of her cock inside her mouth right before she could hit her gag reflex. Tsubasa continued to suck her, pulling back and going back in a few more times before taking it all out of her mouth.

Honoka whimpered, clearly unsatisfied with Tsubasa’s unfinished work. Any complains that she wanted to say slip out of her mind though when she sees Tsubasa stripping in front of her. Her blouse slid off and so did her bra, tossed to the floor, with her pants and underwear soon following. Honoka gulps at the sight of the shorter girl, now completely nude in front of her.

“You should do the same too,” Tsubasa suggested, and Honoka hastily took off her shirt and slid off her pants and underwear, tossing them all to the side without care. Once she looked back, Tsubasa was already crawling towards her and straddled her once more, her arms over Honoka’s shoulders.

“A-are you sure about this Tsubasa? We’re both drunk and-” “Shhh,” Tsubasa put a finger on top of Honoka’s lips and shushed her. “I’ve never been more sure of anything else in my life,” she smiled before gently kissing Honoka. Honoka wrapped her arms around Tsubasa as she kissed back and felt her slowly pressing down on her cock. Tsubasa let out a small moan and her whole body stiffened as she felt Honoka entering her.

“Are you okay?” Honoka frowned, feeling how Tsubasa was struggling to get her member inside of her. “Y-yeah, it’s just… harder than I thought” she chuckled and looked down, surprised to see that she had just gotten the tip of Honoka’s penis inside of her. Taking a sharp breath and holding Honoka a bit tighter, Tsubasa moved her hips down more slowly. Her hitched breath tickled on Honoka’s neck, but she did her best to not show it and let Tsubasa continue. Tsubasa let out a relieved and pleased sigh once she got all of Honoka’s cock down to the base inside of her. Taking a moment to settle with this new sensation, Tsubasa started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, her hands on Honoka’s shoulders to steady herself. As she moved, Tsubasa’s breath becomes unsteady and heavy, Honoka’s also becoming faster. The incredible warmth that came from the spot where they were both connected sent shivers down each other’s spines, as moans and passion expressed the unspoken words of affection between them.

After Tsubasa reached a steady tempo with her thrusts, Honoka’s hands slid down her back and hold her from her rear, and Honoka moved her hips upwards in sync with Tsubasa. The brunette moaned louder in response and her breathing becomes heavier, her arms holding Honoka more tightly. With the pleasure increasing, so did the intensity, their hips thrusting faster with each second and bringing them closer over the edge.

“T-tsubasa, I’m going to cum…” Honoka breathed out, clutching the bed sheets underneath them. Tsubasa only sped up, keeping a fast pace that quickly makes Honoka climax. Tsubasa stopped moving as she felt a sudden warmth pouring inside her; letting out a pleased sigh she didn’t know she was holding, she raised her hips and slid Honoka’s cock out before flopping down to Honoka’s side. Looking up at her, Honoka looked just as tired as her and on the brink of falling asleep. Tsubasa thought about getting up to at least turn off the lights, but being on Honoka’s side was too comfortable to give up just one second.

The idea of waking up tired, hungover and having to face Anju’s smug smile wasn’t very appealing, but she pushed those thoughts aside and cuddled Honoka’s side. For now, she simply indulged in what she had been wanting for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this planned to be under a different setting, where Honoka and Tsubasa were two complete strangers who happen to way too drunk at a club but things kept get changing. Tsubasa was also going to be much more dominant but a mutual feeling a need kept pushing out the idea of an overly dominant partner. I also hadn’t planned to give Tsubasa and Anju so much screentime but I just love writing them together, it’s really fun. Big thanks to saberin for betaing this and helping me fix my awful 5am writing. Also shoutout to the people who voted in my strawpoll on what smut to write for Honoka's birthday! HMU with prompts and messages at my writing blog, dekinswritings.tumblr.com.


End file.
